Bone anchors are commonly used in implants to provide an anchored and stable platform for rods, cords and other structure utilized to connect various bones, especially vertebrae. Such implants replace missing bone, support damaged or diseased bone and otherwise support, replace or strengthen the bones, especially the vertebrae of the spine. In certain situations only two vertebrae are joined, whereas in other cases multiple vertebrae are joined.
In general, the art of joining bones using basic system of metal bone screws joined to metal rods is known and established, but does not provide for improvements that give greater flexibility to both the surgeon and the patient.